Saving you from the darkness
by Korin no Hana
Summary: What would happen if Natsu enters to the guild a year before Gray? What if Gray is three years younger than him? What is Gray's secret? What Gray hides to the guild? And... Why Natsu has that feeling of wanting to protect him to the end? Little NatRay.
1. Prologue

**What would happen if Natsu enters to the guild a year before Gray? What if Gray is three years younger than him? What is Gray's secret? What Gray hides to the guild? And... Why Natsu has that feeling of wanting to protect him to the end?**

 **\- It's semi AU, Gray is ooc for some reasons.**

 **\- It's Gray centric, and little Natsu x Gray (Natray ~) but if you don't want, you can don't see the love and simply enjoy the adventure ~**

* * *

A black hair child was running aimlessly. His body ached, his head also. Behind he kept hearing the footsteps of the people who followed him, while they insulting him one and another time, with different insults.

Although of 'cursed child' was the most common insult.

Finally he came to a city and noticed how those people decided to stop following him. He allowed to rest for a moment and catch their breath before continuing on foot. Maybe and he had the hope, someone would give her something to eat.

He felt worse and worse, more and more tired and felt his vision obscured. He stopped in front of a giant building because their legs were no longer responding to him.

 _... And that was the best decision of his life._

Suddenly, a slightly higher child he left the building and looked at him with a big smile. The boy was surprised, because his hair was pink.

\- "Hey! What are you doing here? Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" - He asked, animatedly.

\- "... _Fairy... Tail...?_ " -

\- "Yes! Fairy Tail, the best guild of magicians! Do you want to join? Or were you just passing? - He said again, keeping her radiant smile.

\- "I... I have nowhere to go ... or...back..."- The kid whispered in a low voice, surprising the other guy. When the pink-haired boy was going to ask him what he meant, he watched as the other boy's legs gave way and he was going to fall down, but luckily was able to catch him before he fell.

\- "Hey! Talk! what's happening to you!?"- He started to scream, worried. He began to see the real child's condition: He had bruises all over his body, including a deep wound in his chest, which was bleeding.

\- "Oi, Natsu, why are you sreaming?" - Suddenly asked a voice behind him that he acknowledged at the moment.

\- "Grandpa, this child was before the guild, I asked if he wanted to join, but suddenly fainted!" - The guild master, Makarov, looked sadly at the child who was in Natsu's arms. He was very young, but his body was full of wounds and bruises. Then he noticed a detail in his neck.

That necklace... _Was not it_...?

Then he smiled. Apparently this boy was much more interesting than he appeared.

\- "Can you carry him, Natsu?" - He asked still smiling and the pink hair boy nodded lively. - "Well, take him to the infirmary of the guild, his wounds must heal."

* * *

When began to notice how his consciousness slowly returned to him, he was surprised, since he could barely feel a slight pain in his body. Perhaps his body was too used to being hurt, or perhaps wasn't even alive.

The last thing he remembered was that it was exactly in front of a huge building and there was a guy with a strange... colour hair? he began to speak as if he knew of a lifetime.

He forced himself to open his eyes and the first thing he had deduced wasn't dead. Second, they had healed his wounds, because most of his body was bandaged. And third ... He had no idea where he was.

He sat with some difficulty and attempted to identify the site, but he couldn't. Suddenly he heard the door and entered the same boy he had known before he passing out.

\- "Woah! Finally you're awake! I was starting to think that you never wake up!" - He commented with a cheerful innocent smile.-"Are you okay? Does it hurt much something?"- He asked as he approached with vitality to child's bed. The other boy just refused even too nervous to say anything more. Then he watched as the pink boy looked him up and down. - "Mmm ... How old are you? I seem that you're more smaller than me." -

\- "Seven..."- The black hair boy replied in a whisper. Then the pink-haired boy smiled.

\- "Then I'm actually older than you! I am 10 and my name is _Natsu Dragneel_! what's yours?"- Still he poked with a big smile. The other boy looked at him and even a small smile crept across his lips. For some reason, it felt good to have that hyperactive kid around.

\- "... _Gray. Gray Fullbuster_."-

* * *

Natsu Dragneel woke strangely with good mood. Still he didn't know why, every time he dreamed with that recollection, he got up in a good mood. Eight years had passed since that day and Natsu already had eighteen years.

Many things had really happened in eight years. And the last important was that he had just taken a new girl to the guild and for some reason something told him that for she, he would have many adventures.

 _Luigi_ or so was his name.

They had decided to sleep in a hostel and then in the morning to get to the guild, because there were still two hours away. When they arrived, the girl, Lucy Heartfilia, was impressed. And not for good.

Chairs and tables started flying as she tried to dodge everything. Even Mirajane wasn't able to prevent a bottle hit her! She was thinking about running away and return when things calm down when suddenly Lucy saw him...

A black hair boy was reading quietly in one of the tables. She was surprised, thinking that in a crazy guild, there was still normal people. She walked briskly to greet and found that the boy was younger than she was, hhe was only 15 years. But strangely, he was very calm and intelligent, besides sharing his hobby of reading.

She was talking animatedly with Gray, when suddenly the master approached.

\- "Gray, you have a new assignment of Fiore's Kings..."- Makarov reported, with a small smile. The younger boy took it and started to leave the guild.

\- "I'm sorry, Lucy-san, we would continue talking. It was a pleasure meeting you".- He commented with a smile, before leaving. She was too shocked to say anything. A assignment of the kings of Fiore for someone so young and calm!?

\- "Are you surprised?" - Natsu suddenly asked, who was sitting in Gray's seat. She nodded and then Natsu smiled with pride.- "He is one of the most powerful mages guild."-

\- "Huh? But if he seems very quiet..."- Lucy commented, surprised.

\- "That's it's because he doesn't like fighting. But he is really impressive!" - He said still smiling. - "I would both have a fight against him and measure my strength!" -

And Lucy Heartfilia realized then that Natsu Dragneel spoke with fondly about the boy, as if they had a special bond.

Then she shrugged, forgetting her thoughts about of them.

 _She had to find a house to live now that she was an official member of Fairy Tail!_

 **I hope that you really like it. ^^**

 **This every friday will have a update.**

 **I know that Gray is a little strange, but he has his reasons... ~**


	2. The guild

\- "Oh my God! So I can't pay the rent with all Natsu's damages!" - A blonde grumbled, as she sat in a chair, next to his friend. He tried to reassure her with a smile.

\- "Natsu-kun did a new damage at the mission?" - He poked about, still smiling. Lucy snorted before nodding. - "Well, you know how it's Natsu-kun, always gives one hundred percent of him..." - He tried to excuse him while looking at the pink-haired magician, who was animatedly fighting with Gajeel, who had just joined the guild after Phantom Lord disappeared. Lucy made a funny face.

\- "Although you like Natsu doesn't meant that you always have to defend him, Gray."- She whispered, making the other boy suddenly blush.

\- "Wha-What are you saying? I don't like Natsu-kun..."- he muttered, with his cheeks became even redder. Lucy sighed. Stubborn.

And in the three months they'd been together, Lucy had been set in the little boy and his relationship with the fiery dragon slayer.

First of all, Natsu fights always away from him, claiming he didn't want to bother him, when with the others... he didn't care.

Second, Gray was very polite and he used a suffix of respect even for herself, but she told him that he didn't use- except Natsu, who he used a suffix which meant that Natsu was an equal.

Third, when they were in the guild because they had come from mission or because Gray had come, they looked at each other. Especially Gray. Gray could spend hours looking at the flame brain.

And the most important thing was that when it happened Laxus's attack to the guild, Natsu had become much more violent when he had learned that Gray had been defeated by Bickslow. He practically said that he would kill him.

But then Lucy learned that Gray hadn't used his magic against the mage and that surprised her. In Phantom's accident he had used magic, but Juvia was the only that saw his magic, and Juvia had been amazed.

Therefore, he had begun to call the magician 'Gray-sama', something that bothered him, because Juvia was more older than Gray (two years exactly).

She sighed. For some reason, there was something strange about Gray... But she couldn't stop thinking that whatever it was, she would help him as she could.

\- "Hey, Gray!" - The dragon slayer shouted suddenly, gaining the teen's attention.

\- "Yes, Natsu-kun?"-

\- "How are your wounds?"- He asked with a tone of concern. Lucy did a half smiled. That was again 'Natsu's defending spirit' that he showed only with Gray.

\- "They're good, really weren't anything special..."- Gray whispered, with a slight smile. - "What about your wounds?"-

\- "Perfect! I'm really strong, you know!" - The dragon slayer said, as he raised his arms. - "We should take some work together, it's a long time since the last." –

\- "You'll have to excuse me, Natsu-kun... But... Master... He ordered me one..."- He whispered, his eyes with a little saddened in them.

-"...Oh. Too bad... Well, you know that if you ever want to make a group mission, our team is always available..."- He recalled, with less vitality.

\- "I'll remember..."- The black hair mage said, before going through the door of the guild.

Lucy sighed when she heard that conversation. How many times in three months Gray had refused to make a mission with her team? She knew that kid was a lonely magician, but... The question was... why? Was there a reason behind that?

Natsu sat down with a sigh of disgust. If before Gray was already stubborn to do some work with him, now had multiplied, and he didn't understand why. And that bothered him too.

\- "...Natsu? Are we going to do some work?"- The blonde girl asked curiously as she watched. Natsu sighed and stood up, then stretch.

\- "I think I'll go to sleep." - He said, before leaving the guild and go to Lucy's house. Theirs was too far away and just wanted a nap. When he arrived, he soon placed under the covers and he started to dream with a remember...

* * *

 _\- "...And this is the bathroom. Do you like it?"- He asked curious, smiling. The other boy nodded weakly, but he did.-"So, are you going to join the guild?"-_

 _\- "I... I don't know if it's a good idea..."- The black hair kid whispered, as he averted his gaze. Natsu looked puzzled, why it wouldn't be a good idea?_

 _\- "You said you had no place to go or return... Then Fairy Tail may be that site!"- He shouted, trying to convince the other boy with a smile.-"We're all one big family!"-_

 _\- "Family..."- Gray muttered to himself. Then he was a little surprised when he felt a hand on his head stirring his black hair, it was the guild master._

 _\- "Don't worry about your past, Gray. All that matters is the present. Why not try to be here a couple days and if you like, you can join? So you can meet people."- Gray nodded with an animated smile._

 _So for a couple days, he was in the guild meeting people. Gray thought that they were friendly, if somewhat rare. In addition, Natsu always behind him with a smile, making him feel confident._

 _\- "So your name is Gray? I'm Erza, nice to meet you."-_

 _\- ·You stupid redhead, we have to finish the last time battle!"-_

 _\- "Ah!? Okay, then! I'll kick your ass!"-_

 _And then Erza and the other girl began a discussion as they began to fight. They were really sick in the head._

 _\- "That's my sister Mirajane, the boy that is with the bird is Elfman and I am Lissana. My pleasure, Gray!"-_

 _\- "The pleasure is mine."- The boy said with a little smile, for luck this girl, Lissana, was a normal girl._

 _\- "Hum, another pollywog for the guild?"- Suddenly asked a blond guy and the black-haired boy could not help feeling nervous in his presence. But suddenly Natsu - who had almost forgotten that Natsu was chasing him- jumped to his defense._

 _\- "Get lost, Laxus!" - He shouted, before launching into attack. Of course he didn't last even two minutes before losing to the electrical mage and fly to the other side of the guild._

 _\- "Na-Natsu-kun!"- The child screamed while going after him, shaking his hand to help him to rise. -"Are you okay?"-_

 _\- "Mmm... Of course I'm right... Hey, since when you have a twin brother?" - Suddenly the fire mage asked, as he stood to greet the left of Gray, where of course there was nobody. Then he realized it was just seasickness, Gray hadn't a twin brother, of course. -"...Oh. Your twin brother suddenly disappeared."-_

 _And for some reason, the child of black hair started to laugh, which made Natsu grinning like a fool. And then, the next thing that Gray said put an even bigger smile in him._

 _\- "I'll join to the guild."- He still smiling and suddenly, everyone started screaming and organize a big party._

 ** _Time to celebrate that they have a new member in the guild!_**

* * *

 **Thanks for follows and reviews! I really, really hope that you enjoy, because this story was in my head for much time hahahaha**

 **See you next week!**


	3. The true power

As she passed another month, it was when things began to change. Or at least that's what thought Lucy Heartfilia when she was appointed to the mission of Oracion 6.

It turned out that she, Natsu, Erza and Gajeel had to go to defeat with Blue Pegasus and another guild - the end of the mission turned out to be a false guild, where there were only really Wendy and Charle - a very powerful dark guild.

It was supposed to Lamia Scale also had to report, but didn't. So in the end, with difficulty, they had managed to win to the dark guild, and Erza had invited to little Wendy to the guild, which she accepted.

It seemed that finally going to get a lull... They started walking towards the train station after saying goodbye to Blue Pegasus, and were joking. Lucy was with Erza, trying to encourage Wendy, while Happy trying to woo Carla with his gallant skills. The two dragon slayer were arguing, as usual. It was a moment of peace after the tough mission, but not for long. Suddenly Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy looked at each other.

\- "Natsu-san, Gajeel-san... Have ye noticed?" - Asked the little dragon slayer sky.

\- "Yeah."- Natsu muttered.

\- "Wh-What happens?"- The celestial mage asked with a little worry.

\- "Some enemies are approaching... Thirty or forty..."- Gajeel explained of worried manner. Of course at another time he wouldn't have minded the fact of defeat a few annoying ass, but now wasn't the best option, they were with the fresh wounds of the mission and with little magic power.

Suddenly, they heard a noise in the bushes of someone running and the mages prepared for their attack. Natsu took the lead, he was with his punch ready and he punched the enemy. Then, he was surprised by the 'alleged' enemy.

\- "Gray !?"- Asked exalted as the two fell to the ground.

\- "Itai..."- He muttered, rubbing the back after the coup. All came curious, surprising the child. - "What are you doing here?" –

\- "We come from a special request. And you?"- Erza asked and then something made 'click' in his mind.

\- "I- I was doing a mission and... _something_ happen..."-

\- "Something?" - Erza asked worried, but before she could say more, suddenly, came the real enemies, where there have perfectly between thirty and forty were surrounded. But really, it seemed that they only had eyes for Gray.

 _\- "Come here, you cursed child!" -_

 _\- "Your very existence should be executed!" -_

 _\- "You should have died many years ago!" -_

 _\- "Die, cursed child!" -_

Team members were surprised. They spoke of his friend as if they knew more than themselves. What the hell he was going on?

All were surprised but not Natsu, who had already experienced a similar situation many years ago. This was the real reason that Gray didn't like doing missions together. The dragon slayer glanced at his smaller friend, who suddenly fell to his knees and began to touch his head while his body was shaking.

\- "Gray!" - An concerned Natsu shouted as he approached him. However, the boy didn't answer, he was sweating, shaking and his eyes were too wide, seemed completely lost in his memories, but the enemies aren't going to worry about it. Dammit. - "Lucy, take care of Gray!" - He ordered and the girl nodded and took Leo to help them, as she tried to help the boy, who still looked completely out of it.

Moreover, the group was no better. As Gajeel had predicted, that had just arrived from a difficult mission and they were more than forty types didn't help. In addition, although not as strong as the types of Oracion 6, undoubtedly weren't as simple. And increasingly, they were gaining ground.

And Lucy didn't know what to do. She was trying to help the boy, but seemed completely lost in his own memories.

 _\- "You're a cursed child!" -_

 _\- "You killed your parents!" -_

 _\- "Get out of here, you deserve only the most painful of deaths!" -_

 _\- "You... You killed Ur!" -_

 _\- "If you come by here all we will get is another misfortune more!" -_

 _\- "Get out of here, you cursed child!"-_

Then, suddenly, he looked up and saw the situation there was. His guildmates were being attacked by some guys who just wanted him and they were wounded because of him. And he didn't... He didn't want that to happen again...

\- "Stop..."- He whispered, as tears of frustration piled up in his eyes. - "Stop it... please..."-

\- "Gray?" - Lucy asked puzzled, seeing as the boy was talking with himself, when suddenly saw one of the enemies approached her and beat her. The blonde complained, she was too worried about Gray and she hadn't noticed them. They were going to attack her again when his friend suddenly stood up.

\- "Stop!" - Gray shouted and suddenly froze the entire forest, including the enemy, but not his guildmates.

\- "In... Incredible..."- The blonde whispered surprised. Natsu smiled so proud to see the power that had unleashed the boy. As for the other dragon slayer, they were too stunned to say a word. And Erza was very worried. A use of magic as brutal...

\- "Sto... Stop..."- He whispered again and suddenly collapsed, falling to the ground. All they came running, but taking care not to fall with the ice sheet on the floor.

\- "So the child is worth more than he looks, eh?" - Gajeel commented with an amused smile.

\- "Of course! What did you think, Gajeel?" - The fire dragon slayer asked annoying, while he took the unconscious boy.

\- "What do you do, Natsu?"- Lucy asked puzzled.

\- "What do you think? I'll take him to the guild!" –

\- "Idiot, let Wendy take a look to him before."- Erza spooked as the reason voice, making Natsu a little blush. Lucy sighed, again 'overprotective instinct Natsu' had come to light. She wondered if it was the fact that Gray was three years younger than him or something. She smiled: Natsu had a simple mind.

Finally, they returned home after Wendy found that Gray's faint had been the result of excessive use of magic in a short time, in addition to the stress. Of course, it was Natsu who took Gray. Lucy laughed inwardly: if Gray had known that all the way back Natsu took care of him, he probably would have been too red cheeks all the way.

Although Gray's mind was far...

* * *

 _\- And well? Where will you want your guild's mark? - The master asked, as he taught several examples to have an idea._

 _\- "Well... I really don't know..."- he admitted, somewhat annoyed by his own indecision. Erza then appeared with a smile older sister._

 _\- "There are people who put it in a place that they like, or there are people who do it to hide old wounds, for example..."- The redhead explained and then the smaller boy opened his eyes._

 _\- "Can I cover scars with the guild's mark? - He asked with a smile. Erza and the master nodded, and then he took off his shirt, showing a scar on his chest. - "Then I want the guild's mark here." -_

 _\- "Son, how did you do that?"- The master asked concerned about the child's condition. - "This was the wound that you healed in the guild, right?" –_

 _\- "I did it in a fight, but isn't important. If you can put the mark there, I will be happy".- He replied with a big smile. Erza and the master smiled, but Makarov could not help but feel a sense of sadness for the kid..._

 _So small and he already such deep wounds..._

 _What kind of life had this child suffered with only seven years?_

* * *

 **I think that it was important explain why Gray has the guild's mark in his chest, knowing that he is too shy in this version. In the next chapter we will know some other details. I hope that you enjoy! ;) And thanks for reviews, follows and favs!**

 **Viperhat, this really isn't a fight, but... Gray will have only a battle in this story with too feelings in the middle... Let's see in the future ;)**

 **See you next friday!**


	4. Alone

Gray Fullbuster snapped awake, feeling very tired. He placed in a sitting position and when he realized he wasn't in his bed, if not in the guild's infirmary. How had he ended up here?

He began making memory with difficulty. He was in the guild and the master ordered a mission, which seemed very simple so he accepted without any problem. He did it in barely half an hour and was to receive the money. _And then..._

* * *

 _\- "Thanks for win this beast! I really thought that you was the better for this mission!" - The man congratulated Gray._

 _\- "Oh, it's nothing... Well, everyone in my guild are very strong, anybody could have commissioned".- He remarked with a little pride._

 _\- "Yeah, but we refused to ask for Salamander or Titania, are too strong and monstrous, it's like they're Zereff's apprentices!" - The man said with a straight face. Gray could not help feeling nervous when he mentioned Zereff, touching his neck.- "And in this town, we hate everything about Zereff"._

 _-" Ye-Yeah? Well... Makes sense..." - whispered inaudibly.- "Can you give me the money, please? I have to go to my guild..."- he apologized nervously._

 _\- "Why did you become nervous? Is not it perhaps you have something to do with Zereff?" - Gray quickly shook his head, making the necklace he kept under his shirt could be seen by the man. The man looked at him with eyes wide in surprise.- "You... You are... A follower of Zereff, You...The cursed child..."- He whispered with hatred in his words. And then Gray gulped, as he began to run, knowing that he wouldn't receive payment for their work.- "Catch him!" - He shouted and before Gray knew more than forty guys were going after him._

 _And then he was when he saw Natsu and the others... Then he froze to those men and then fainted._

* * *

Returning to reality, he sighed heavily. He was too stupid, almost get caught that way. He stared at his necklace: if the things just would have been otherwise... Everything would be different.

The noise of the door opening surprised him, but when he observed that it was Natsu, Gray smiled slightly.

\- "Natsu-kun... you bring me here?" - He asked somewhat shy. Natsu nodded.- "Thank you."

\- "You know? You were lucky to meet us, but is likely they return to attack you, it would be better if you were with a group."- The fire dragon slayer debated with a hint of concern. Gray looked away, staring at the sheet that covered his legs yet. - "Gray!" - Shouted, approaching him.

\- "Sorry, Natsu-kun. But this is my problem, not your problem." - He whispered with determination in his voice. Natsu then got fed up, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

\- "Stop fighting alone! They will someday end up killing you for your nonsense of wanting to fight alone!" - Natsu shouted, feeling guilty when he saw a pained look in Gray's face.

\- "Nonsense!? You can't understand! Nobody can help me!"- Gray shouted with his voice breaking, surprising the dragon slayer, because he had never seen him shouting.- "Do you think I like to do it all alone? What am a lonely magician because I like to be? "- he asked.-"Or maybe you think that I really like my true power..."-Whispered, surprising Natsu. True power? What was this? Natsu was about to reply, when suddenly he felt a trembling and fell, rolling on the ground .- "Natsu-kun!" - Gray shouted, worried. He tried to move but could not. It was then that Natsu realized that Gray seemed to be disappearing together the guild.

\- "Gray! Give me your hand!" - Natsu ordered with a shriek, while the ice mage tried to give him.

Just as they were to put together his hands, Gray disappeared. And with him, the guild.

* * *

Natsu really could not believe it. It turned out that Magnolia had disappeared and had been transported to another world, Edolas.

And now he was in Edolas Fairy Tail, and although had the same people in his Fairy Tail, were quite different from those he knew.

For example, Lucy really scary. Finally, they explained their situation, coming from another world to save his friends, and luckily they seemed to understand it. It was at that moment when a girl tha he didn't recognize stood before him, and stared at him.

Natsu watched her, and made him strangely known. Her black spiky hair, but long to her shoulders. Her eyes were drooping for some strange reason. She wore a necklace and the symbol of their guild had it in her abdomen. The girl smiled.

\- "Natsu-kun have returned!, I'm happy! I missed you!" - The girl shouted smiling as she approached the magician. Natsu blushed when he felt the girl's breasts near his face.

\- "Grace, I'm sorry to tell you this is not your Natsu, it's another Natsu" - Lucy commented discouraged. Natsu was surprised and then looked at the girl.

 _Black hair tip ..._

 _... Droopy eyes ..._

 _... And a necklace._

 _That girl was..._

 _...Edolas Gray's version!_

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating on Friday, I had an important visit so I had no time!**

 **As you can see, there are two interesting things in this chapter:**

 **\- The fight between Natsu and Gray ;)**

 **\- And Edolas Gray... This was one of the things I planned, I've always wanted to do an Fem!Gray story, so taking advantage of Edolas, I've put Fem!Gray in the story hahaha!**

 **A greeting and thanks for the Follows favs and reviews! They make me very happy!**


	5. Edolas

\- "GRA-GRAY!?"

\- "What? after all these years and still you don't know my name, baka-Natsu?" - She asked in an irritated tone. Natsu was shocked for a moment, what had happened with the sweet girl that embraced him just a little moment before? - "It's Grace. Graaaaace." - She said, somewhat irritated.- "Remember it in your stupid brain."

Natsu paled. It was definitely a 'female-Edolas' Gray's version but...

...His Gray was much more sweet than that girl.

\- "Natsu-san, do you think this girl is a version of Edolas of our Gray-kun?" - the little dragon slayer wind asked, a little nervous. Natsu nodded.

\- "Without doubt... Although they don't have the same character." - Grace frowned.

\- "Can anyone tell me what's going on here and why Natsu looks more idiotic than usual?" - Natsu sighed wearily when he heard the girl.

Definitely, his Gray was sweeter

* * *

\- "Sorry to be rude, but... we really find my friends in this zone?" - He asked somewhat shy, still advancing at a pace that marked him the other guy.

\- "Well, I can not be sure, but you know where you are, for start?" - The other boy shook his head, visibly worried face, and was surprised when the other boy's hand stroked his hair. - "Don't worry, we'll find your friends." - Murmured with an affectionate tone in his voice. Somehow, this action reminded him to Natsu. And for some reason this made him blush.

\- "Th-Thank you, Natsu-kun." -

\- "It's nothing, Grace." -

\- "I'm not Grace, I'm Gray!"

Natsu then laughed.

\- "That's right, sorry, Gray."

* * *

 _He woke up and he didn't know where he was. He knew there was something strange happened when he was in the guild, suddenly all began to shake and disappear, and just when he was going to shake hands with Natsu everything disappeared, or at least he disappeared. Where he is? Natsu would be in the same place than him?_

 _He started looking, but everything was too unknown to him, had no idea where he was! Suddenly, a mens who he didn't give any good impression came to him._

 _\- "Oi, are you a familiar of Grace of Fairy Tail?" - Suddenly asked one of them. Gray was surprised. Grace? Who was Grace?_

 _Oh, maybe it was the girl he saw when he met the group of Natsu after he was attacked..._

 _That girl was not named Wendy?_

 _\- "Oi, I've asked a question. Do you have any relationship with Grace of Fairy Tail?" - He asked again, more and more exalted. He just shook his head._

 _\- "I don't know who she is..." - whispered._

 _\- "Oh come, but if you're like her, you're just more short!" - The captain said.- "You sure are equally foul-mouthed, stubborn and undress to distract your enemies!"-_

 _Gray blushed at the time. Really there was a girl like that?_

 _Well, he met many years ago to one that did the same._

 _\- "I'm sure that you're a Fairy Tail member!" - Shouted one of them and suddenly hit him. He was surprised because he realized at that time he was not able to use magic to defend themselves. Then the captain of them smiled._

 _\- "Undress him, I'm confident that his Fairy Tail's symbol is hidden!" - And though he tried to defend himself, without magic and 20 men around him, he couldn't do nothing for avoid vandalize his shirt, leaving visible his guild symbol.-"He is a Fairy Tail mage! Catch him!"The captain ordered. The ice mage tried to flee but they were too people. He closed his eyes expecting the worst, when suddenly someone defended._

 _Someone with pink hair, so the timing could not help but smile._

 _\- "Natsu-kun!" - He shouted instinctively. However, when that Natsu looked at him, he couldn't recognize, he wasn't his Natsu. This Natsu had a cooler look and not wearing his scarf, what was going on here?_

 _Before he can ask, the guy hit a few enemies, then he took his hand and ran, dragging Gray with him._

 _When they were far enough, Natsu stopped, staring._

 _\- "It's true that you look like Grace, and also you have the guild's symbol... Who are you?" - He asked._

 _\- "I'm Gray, and I'm in Fairy Tail..." - The ice mage whispered, not understanding nothing._

 _\- "I never have seen you before, but you have recognized me and you look like Grace... I think something strange is happening, but I have no idea what it is." - Gray sighed heavily._

 _\- "But you aren't the Natsu-kun that I meet." - cThe ice mage ommented somewhat saddened. Edolas Natsu smiled._

 _\- "Neither you are my Grace, but you're like her. So I'll help you to find your friends." - Gray's eyes lit up._

 _\- "Really!?" - Natsu nodded.- "Thanks!"_

 _\- "It's nothing." - The edo boy commented casually, before throwing his jacket to the smallest mage.- "Here, you're not going to go around naked."_

* * *

\- "So you're Natsu, but a Natsu of another world, right?" - The gilr asked, before sitting down. Natsu nodded. - "And you're trying to save your friends and go home?" - Natsu nodded again.- "That is very commendable on your part, Earthland Fairy Tail."- She said with a big smile. Natsu had to smile with her, apparently this version of Gray also had a sweeter side, as his Gray.

Although it only lasted a few moments.

\- "Oi Grace! Fight against me!" - Edolas Lucy yelled, which was very frightening. Grace smiled before starting to fight foolishly, as Natsu did with Gajeel all the time. Honestly, he never imagined Lucy or Gray doing that, generally, Lucy and Gray only reading and speak together. Natsu sighed heavily, this world was very strange and different from their own world. Suddenly the doors opened guild, drawing attention worldwide. Lucy was the first to shout a name.- "Natsu, you're back!" -

\- "Yes, I'm back." - Earthland Natsu stared at his version of Edolas, who seemed quite normal.- "Oi, there's your Natsu." - He commented, giving way to someone behind him. Natsu could not help smiling when he saw that it was really his Gray.

\- "Natsu-kun!" - He smiled slightly before going with him.

\- "Gray, are you alright!?" - Again, there was the protective instinct. Gray nodded.

\- "Yes, this other Natsu-kun helped me so much. You know what's going on?" - He asked a little worried. So concerned (and happy) he was again with Natsu, that he not noticed that all eyes of Edolas Fairy Tail was upon him. He could not help blushing when he noticed all the eyes around him.- "Wha-What?"

Everyone in the guild stared at each other.

That boy, Grace's earthland version, was quite short, shy and in little words... Cute.

\- "Kawaii!" - Chillaron all at once, making the face Gray put even more red.

* * *

\- "...Oh, so that's what happens... So we have to help the guild's people, Natsu-kun." - The ice mage said with determination. He was still surprised that his version was such a blatant Edolas girl, but it's not like he disliked. Natsu nodded, happy to determining your friend. At that time, Wendy came to him with Charle and Happy smiling.

\- "Hello, we hadn't yet submitted... I'm Wendy and she is Charle, nice to meet you, Gray-kun. - The dragon slayer presented with a smile. Gray smiled softly.

\- "Similarly, Wendy-chan, Charle." - Natsu smiled playfully.

\- "I think Wendy and Romeo are the only persons younger than you, right?" - Natsu joked, making Gray look reproachfully to him.

\- "I'm o-only one or two years smaller than others in the guild!" - Gray tried to convince, making Natsu laugh.

* * *

Edolas Natsu and Edolas Gray smiled at the scene.

\- "Do you think they're together?" - Natsu asked.

\- "I'm not a guess, idiot. Addition, where have you been these days? I've missed you." - The mage sincere to him, with a blush on her cheeks. Natsu touched his nose affectionately.

\- "So you also miss people although you want to believe that not, huh?" - He asked playful. Grace crossed her arms, annoyed.

\- "Forget me, flame brain." -

\- "Come on, it was only a joke, silly." - He answered with an affectionate phrase. Natsu, Gray and Wendy didn't know how to react to that scene. Happy then jumped.

\- "They likeeeee the other!" - He shouted enthusiastically, causing both Natsu and Gray blushed. Grace then moved toward them with an annoyed face.

\- "Of course I like him! For something is my boyfriend!" - He explained. Then they were silent.

.

.

.

\- " **WHAT**!?" - The four asked at once, creating an even more visible blush on the two Earthland wizards.

However, there was someone who wasn't amused. Charle could not help staring at Gray. It was assumed that only wizards with magic objects or Dragon Slayer could travel to Edolas, by his contact with the Exceeds.

So...

 _How Gray was here?_

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating! Last week was my birthday (now I have Gray's age, 19 :P) so I didn't have time :P**

 **As you can see, stranger things happen around Gray. And this chapter only shows some differences and similarities between Edolas and Earthland. Here I explain if there are doubts ^^**

 **Edolas Gray 'Grace': A girl with a bad temper. Basically, she has Gray's personality in the manga XD but she is a girl, and she has her littles cute moments.**

 **Edolas Natsu: Unlike our Natsu, this Natsu is not a tsundere and clearly shows his feelings of love and protection. He is also quite intelligent.**

 **Oh, and if you look they are a little Japanese, they use words like Baka ('idiot') and kawaii ("cute"). This arc lasts only one more chapter, and then we will finish the introduction, and finally we go to the true story ^^.**

 **Finally thanks for the favs, Follows and reviews, makes me very happy! ^^ I hope you continue enjoying this story! :D**


	6. A shy news

Gray looked once more to where Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were facing a mechanical dragon. Of course he was convinced they would win, after all they were three to one, but could not help worrying, after all they were his friends.

\- "Oi! Stop worrying about! We have to hit to the royal army in the ass!" - Shouted his version of Edolas, who stood by the Edolas Fairy Tail. Gray nodded timidly. It was true, now he could not care for them or Erza, he had to defeat those who were his enemies. He decided to create a plate on the floor to pull several soldiers. Grace started to laugh. - "Eh! Not bad Earthland I!" - She congratulated. Lucy sighed.

\- "Seriously, I don't know how this girl is like you, Gray. The only thing you have in common is that you and she are in love with the same guy." - Lucy joked, making blush to Gray.

\- "Lu-Lucy! Sto-Stop saying silly things!" - The boy ordered nervous. Lucy started laughing as she continued her own battle with his new whip and Loke's help. Edo Fairy Tail also continued to struggle, definitely not going to lose this fight!

* * *

Natsu smiled when he could finally meet again with Edo Fairy Tail, Gray, Lucy and Erza, which looked pretty tired too. For some strange reason, he went directly to Gray to ask how he was, however, when he heard Lucy giggle, he stopped before doing so.

\- "Go-Good work, Natsu-kun." - Gray congratulated timidly. Natsu smiled.

\- "Thank You! You also seem to have done a good job!" - He said. Then Grace came out of nowhere, hugging her Earthland's Version.

\- "This little guy has done it better than I expected!" - She shouted cheerfully. Of course, Gray's reaction was to stay completely still and flushed .- "I guess after all is my version of Earthland." - The girl said with pride. Edo-Natsu then came to Grace and hit her head.

\- "Baka, you're embarrass him."

\- "But he's so kawaii! More than I!" - Grace defended herself. Well, they are agreed with her.- "The thing is that I came here to say something very important, even for you, Natsu." - Grace said, looking at her boyfriend. Her cheeks were completely red, even more than those of Gray, that was difficult .- "Aaah ~ This really is hard to say, it's embarrassing and good at the same time!" - She shouted nervously.

\- "Wh-What is it?" - Gray asked, surprised at the Grace's reaction.

\- "Maybe it's just an embarrassing nonsense..." - Earthland Natsu commented.

-. "No, I don't think that."- Edo- Natsu commented.-"I've seen like that only when she accepted be my girlfriend..." - Edo Natsu said nervously.

\- "Well, I'll say it once!"

All stared expectantly.

-"I'm pregnant!"

.

.

.

.

\- " **WHAT!?** " - Natsu, Edo-Natsu and Gray asked in a cry at the same moment, this girl had managed to put red Natsu and Gray twice already.

Before they could say anything else, suddenly, Natsu and Gray began to be directed back to Earthland. Natsu stared at Edo-Natsu, who was still blushing, but without hesitation kissed on his girlfriend's lips. He had them a little envious, also wanting to have a partner.

... Unconsciously he looked to Gray, who was looking at his female version of Edolas.

\- "Oi! Gray, Natsu! Take care!" - Grace shouted with a smile. Edo-Natsu is dismissed with his hand and a smile.- "Don't do anything stupid or I'll go to Earthland to kicking your ass!" - She commented. Natsu smiled before taking Gray's waist in a hug, surprising the child, who blushed.

\- "Don't worry! I'll take good care of myself and Gray!" - And with that, they left Edolas, including Lissana, who actually was Earthland.

.

.

\- "Finally they have gone to his world... Do you think they'll do well?" - Edo-Natsu asked. Grace smiled.

\- "Haven't you heard? Natsu was convinced that everything will go well, so I trust him as much as my Natsu!" - She smiled and also Natsu. Really were an endearing couple.

* * *

\- "Oi, have you heard about the tournament to see which is the best guild?"

\- "Yes. I really don't care, I won't participate."

\- "Too bad. The guilds that participate this year seems more powerful."

\- "Fairy Tail also participate?"

\- "Probably yes. Why do you ask, Lyon?"

"Hum. If Fairy Tail participate, I will too.

... _After all, I've been wondering how is my little brother after 8 years_."

* * *

 **Thank you very much for following this story! ^ - ^, As you can see, this is a short chapter, but in the next chapter will start the real plot, and Lyon has a very important role...**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews, favs and Follows!**

 **By the way, as guest said to 12-Jade-29, this is not a Gratsu, if not a Natray. It's easy to see why, Gray is a boy of just 15 years, shy and cute, while Natsu is a 18 year old, brave and amazing in a nutshell. So yes, this story is a Natray (Seme! Natsu x Uke! Gray) and not a Gratsu (Seme! Gray x uke! Natsu), mainly because I don't like Seme! Gray or uke! Natsu.**

 **And thank you very much Cristel and Eternal Flame for comment always! ^ 0 ^**


	7. An unexpected meeting

Gray was nervous. He wore several days with a bad feeling in his chest, and he knew too well that when that happened was a bad sign.

Of course, there was a reason for it. Makarov had forced him to participate in the 'guild tournament', in a team with Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Wendy. Yes, as a team. When he hated working as a team, because he did not feel at all comfortable and usually very awkward. He sighed heavily as he stirred his own hair.

Well, at least the first test to decide which teams entered had done very well. Now they were waiting to be for go to greet in a crowded place.

\- "Our turn. Remember guys, smile and greeting!" - Erza commented as she left. Gray followed last stayed, there was no going back on this. He put his necklace on his shirt, hoping that no one saw.

* * *

They went there and saluted. Apparently they had reached the fourths, beating only to Blue Pegasus. Gray sighed again, this was not a good idea...

\- "Gray-kun, calm down, you're very tense." - The sky dragon slayer commented. Gray then tried to relax, but without much success. Finally, they came out to greet after the Blue Pegasus Guild.

 _\- "Look look! They are Salamander and Titania!" -_

 _\- "That girl is the magician of the magic spirits and this is the sky dragon slayer! They have a team with Titania and Salamander!" -_

 _\- "... And the other guy?" -_

 _\- "Who? Is he in the team?" -_

Natsu looked at Gray, who was pale and seemed that he wanted disappear. To Natsu, that was something tender, but also tasted a little bad, he wondered why the master had decided it was Gray, when he knew how shy and little boy didn't like to go out in public. Makarov want overcome Gray's fear of working in groups, as he did in Edolas?

\- "The public seems to want to know about the black-haired boy! Any idea, pumpkin king?" -

\- "Of course, Kabo! He is Gray, a guy who from the shadows has been working hard! The Fiore kings always have him when they have a problem!" -

And then, the cries of euphoria began, if the kings of Fiore had trusted the guy, why not them?

\- "Gray, you should be happy! People already supports you and yet you have not seen him fight!" - Lucy tried (without success) to encourage his friend, who was still trying to find a rock for hide.

-"Let's go to the next guild! They are Mermaid Heels! The most powerful girls!" - So, some girls appeared. where were even Millianna, which Erza was glad to see. Also it seemed to be a very powerful girl, who could face Erza. It would be interesting to see. - "The following is the Sabertooth Guild! At just 16 years, his twin dragons are giving a lot to talk about!" -

\- "Natsu-san! Been a while!" - The blond dragon slayer greeted. Natsu smiled.

\- "Hey, Sting! Finally you have joined a guild!" -

\- "Yep! Apparently before it was a ugly guild, but now it has improved greatly. I'll kick your ass!" - He commented cheerfully, with a big smile.

\- "By last! The guild has been first: Lamia Scale! A guild that usually operate from the shadows!" - Then a little girl came out, no older than Wendy. An average man transformed into a dog, a man with enormous eyebrows, a bald man with a beard, which everyone recognized as one of the holy magicians and, finally, a man who almost exclusively with his presence seemed to freeze the environment, something that Natsu did not like.

\- "Natsu..." - Erza whispered.

\- "Yes, I've noticed. That guy doesn't look like a good boy." - Natsu said in a faint voice, furrowing his brow. There was something about him that didn't like anything. So that guy went to them with a smile.

\- "It's been a while... _Gray_." - He was greeted with a mocking smile. Then they all immediately turned to ice mage smaller surprise.

\- " _Ly-Lyon_..."- whispered. Natsu was really surprised.

\- "You know this guy, Gray?" - Natsu asked with a grim look on him.

\- "Of course we know, isn't it, Gray?" - Lyon said with a smile. Gray nodded.

\- "He is my brother..."- The ice mage whispered something nervous and just after hastily explained. - "He isn't my blood brother... but his mother... Ur, adopted me when I was just a baby ... So that makes him be my brother..."-

\- "Je... I was wondering where you went after ends mum's life and now I find you after 8 years participating in this... Do you intend to also kill your guild?" - Natsu groaned loudly, like a wild animal, to hear those cruel words to his friend. Gray stared at the floor, his face could define a word: _The guilt_.

 _It was true. All that Lyon had said was true._

 _He killed all his village._

 _He killed his parents (which is not even got to know)._

 _He killed those guys who tried to kill him._

 _And the most important..._

 _He killed his adoptive mother._

He had been so lost in his own thoughts, he won't even notice when the pumpkin king announced to all participants go into the stands. He started up hastily as he realized this, when Lyon placed a hand on his shoulder, approaching his ear.

\- "I hope you get lucky as usual and don't have a fight with me, Gray. Because if we get together... not expect to be treated like family... Small slag." -

But Gray knew he had never been lucky since birth. So, the day before the final, a fight was announced: Gray would have fight versus Lyon.

 _The fourth day of the tournament was the day that marked a before and after in the_ _ **cursed child's life**_ **.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, Follows favs and make me happy ^^**

 **We are approaching the middle of the story, which marked the tragic end of this ...**

 **And I regret later update, school sucks (hahaha, no, I'm really happy of my studies :'D)**

 **Answering reviews:**

 **AsDarknessSpreads - Gray-uke always. And more with Natsu :'3**

 **EternalFlame401 - Lyon will be very important, and he won't be exactly a lovely big brother ;) (BTW, I love your stories, I need more of you Gray djfakjsd * *)**

 **Cristel. - Gray's past will see soon! I hope you like it! hahaha**

 **AUehara - For the truth is that I am interested in a beta :'). Of course, you have said in good manners, don't worry ;). The truth is that I think my English has improved a lot, but I still have errors not being my native language.**

 **Fanakatsuki - You really are kawaii ^ - ^**


	8. Gray Vs Lyon!

The tournament wasn't as complicated as it seem at first. A Fairy Tail hadn't gone bad, and already qualified for the finals automatically. The final will be held in a week, and it would be a fight between the captains of the two finalists guilds. For Gray, the test had not been too bad, had managed 7 points for his team, so he was satisfied.

Now, on the fourth day of the tournament, for some reason, he was very nervous. He didn't understand why, but he knew it wasn't a good sign, of course. He turned his attention when the judge began to explain the ultimate test to see who would be the finalist with Fairy Tail.

As Sabertooth, and Lamia Scale Mermaid Heed were tied on points and Blue Pegasus was too low to participate in the final test, they were automatically eliminated.

The judges didn't say what the test was, as we first told that they had to try his luck on the dice to decide the order in the test. Lamia Scale won. Then the pumpkin king turned toward them.

\- "Okay, who participate in this trial?" - He asked. Lyon stepped forward with a twisted smile. - "Well, Lyon... It will be a normal fight. As has been the first, you have the right to decide which guild you want to face and which member." - He explained with an expectant smile. All waited that Lyon choose someone weaker, however, left all surprised.

\- "Well I want a fight against _Fairy Tail_ , against _Gray_."

\- "Ka-Kabo? Wh-Why Fairy Tail...? Why not Sabertooth, for example?" - The pumpkin king tried to reason.

\- "I don't care, I want to fight with him. Or maybe is Gray disagree...?" - He asked, looking directly to where the boy was. Everyone was looking at Gray, worried. He swallowed hard before denying having any problems. Erza placed a hand on his shoulder.

\- "Gray, if you see that the fight is becoming unsafe, retreat. We are directly qualified for the final." - Erza ordered with a hint of concern in his voice. Natsu was the next to speak.

\- "What the bastard want? What he want a battle with you? Are not you brothers?" - The dragon slayer asked an exalted way, looking at the child. Then he was surprised, because Gray smiled slightly, but with a sad face.

\- "I don't think he sees me as well..." - The ice mage whispered, before going into the ring.

\- "Do you think he'll be okay?" - Lucy questioned. Erza looked down.

\- "I don't think... He was shaking."

* * *

\- "I will remember that Gray can withdraw at any time, and that Fairy Tail is directly in the final, Kabo!" - Commented the pumpkin king before leave the stadium.

Gray stared at Lyon and felt like his whole body was shaking. Not only had that, he started to sweat, and his throat was dry. He didn't understand why. They had tried to kill him or use him often, but ... But Lyon was much worse. Because Gray knew Lyon wanted to kill him, not defeat. Lyon suddenly had changed his smile for a face angry .

\- "You're still just as _cowardly_ as a kid... Right, Gray? "-

\- "N-No..." - Gray humbly said.- "I'm trying to _change_... I want become stronger..." - He whispered, not looking directly at his older brother.

\- "Trying to change? To be stronger?" - Lyon questiones, a little surprise for that- "What do you mean by that?" -

\- "I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me... I'm trying to be stronger and more independent ..." - He explained. His guild looked at him, puzzled. Gray was not too independent? What he meant to become stronger?

\- "I regret to inform you that being independent means not join any guild. Or do tyou want to end their lives?" - Gray felt his body tremble, for the simple fact to remember what had happened just a month ago, just before what happened in Edolas. They came for him and wounded Lucy.- "I'm sure that really you don't care... if you're just a parasite... When you finished with the guild for an accident, you will go away and find a new life like always... True?"-

\- "N-No! With my magic I can defend myself and defend them!" - Gray yelled with his voice broken because of nerves, trying to convince Lyon, or rather to himself. Could he really defend? No, it's for that that Gray only do missions when he is completely alone.

\- "Oh, yeah... And what happens when your true power out of control?" - He asked. Then he puts a crooked smile on his face. - "As happened with your parents and my mother... _The cursed child_..." -

\- "I won't get out of control... Th-This time I know I... I..." - He began to whisper nervously not very convinced.

\- "You know you can't, _you're weak_ , Gray. You pretender hide from everything and everyone, but you don't have the courage to refuse to anything, so you are involved in this... If you would can, you would have retired already, right? "

\- "N-No... I..." - Gray whispered, not knowing what to say, his voice completely cracked.

\- "You're afraid to fail your guild, the ones who have accepted you. Now you would like to run, but you can't, _like you can't change..."_

\- "He can change, you bastard!" - Suddenly shouted a familiar voice to Gray and Lyon. Gray wiped the tears he hadn't realized he'd spilled and looked Natsu.- "Gray! Show to him how strong you are, don't let beat you!" -

\- "Na-Natsu-kun ..." - He whispered with an almost nonexistent blush. Natsu wasn't the only one who started yelling, all the guild did, and the public too.

 _\- "Come on kid, we trust you!"_

 _\- "Show to that arrogant how strong you are!"_

\- "Pathetic. Stupid encouragement won't do _no..._ " - Lyon began, however, didn't give him time to finish his sentence when Gray's fist hit him, surprising him.- "You bastard..." - he whispered.

 _ **\- "I... I won't lose against you!"**_

* * *

 **Originally, the whole fight would develop in a only chapter... But it was too long, so I preferred cut just when the real battle started! hahaha.**

 **I would like to know your opinions of the fight: Who will win and why?**

 **Responding reviews! (Many thanks as always for reviews, favs and Follows, do me very happy! ^^)**

 **EternalFlame401: We love anguish and more with Gray... I can assure you that there is still some anguish;)**

 **Viperhat: Now comes the interesting part of the story so I think it'll take time to update every week... : 'D**

 **AUehara: I'm curious to know what people think about the true power of Gray... Any ideas? ; D**

 **Guest: I'm glad to have made your day! X_D**

 **Fanaktsuki: We'll see how just this fight ;)**


	9. Natsu's promise

_\- "You're afraid to fail your guild, the ones who have accepted you. Now you would like to run, but you can't, like you can't change..."_

 _\- "He can change, you bastard!" - Suddenly shouted a familiar voice to Gray and Lyon. Gray wiped the tears he hadn't realized he'd spilled and looked Natsu.- "Gray! Show to him how strong you are, don't let beat you!" -_

 _\- "Na-Natsu-kun ..." - He whispered with an almost nonexistent blush. Natsu wasn't the only one who started yelling, all the guild did, and the public too._

 _\- "Come on kid, we trust you!"_

 _\- "Show to that arrogant how strong you are!"_

 _\- "Pathetic. Stupid encouragement won't do no..." - Lyon began, however, didn't give him time to finish his sentence when Gray's fist hit him, surprising him.- "You bastard..." - he whispered._

 ** _\- "I... I won't lose against you!"_**

* * *

Natsu was completely mesmerized looking at Gray. Natsu had screamed that when he saw Gray's tears, hurt by comments from his brother, and was now completely happy to see Gray fully determined to defeat his brother.

\- "Ice Make: Cannon!" - Gray shouted, as he created and launched a large projectile. Lyon smiled, before lifting a hand.

\- "Ice Make: Snow dragon." - He whispered, before creating a giant dragon who deflected Gray's shot completely and then went to the smaller boy.

\- "Ice Make: Prison!" - Then a large prison of ice was formed, enclosing within the beast of Lyon. All were surprised, because in a moment the field was full of animals, cages and weapons.

* * *

Gray was panting, although he had managed (barely) counteract all attacks of his brother, his brother didn't seem at all tired. In addition, one of his attacks had gotten hurt on the side, unlike his brother who was unharmed.

\- "Tsk, I'm getting tired of this." - Lyon muttered, before directly approaching Gray, which surprised him, but didn't hesitate to make an ice shield to defend fist Lyon. What happened was very strange: the shield fell apart and Lyon got to touch Gray's chest slightly, but Gray could walk away him.

\- "How did you do that...?" - Gray asked in a whisper. Lyon smiled.

\- "Rather than worry about your weak shield, worry about yourself." - The Wizard of Lamia Scale warned still smiling. Gray didn't know what he meant until suddenly felt like throwing up and he did, vomiting blood. He was surprised. - "This is a technique that mother didn't teach to us. Something completely new. I need just a tap for kill someone, even a ice mage..." - He explained so proud.

\- "You used... An internal freezing..." - Gray whispered, feeling his blurred vision .- "Lyon, know that it is _forbidden_..." - Lyon frowned at that time.

\- "You are not the most appropriate to say what it's forbidden and what not, Gray."

* * *

From the stands, they looked the combat helplessly. Whenever Lyon approached and touched lightly Gray, Gray began coughing and vomiting blood, causing the wrath of the team increased.

\- "I-I can't understand Lyon! He barely touches Gray, how do he get so hurt Gray!?" - Lucy asked really worried about his friend.

\- "We should stop the fight, Erza-san!" - Wendy shouted. Erza nodded and prepared to order stop the fight, however, a whisper stopped her.

\- "Erza, don't stop Gray's fight." - The fire dragon slayer muttered clenching his fists.

\- "But... Natsu..." - Lucy began with a whisper.

\- "' _But_ ' nothing! Gray will defeat this bastard, you'll see!" - Shouted Natsu convinced, however, occurred suddenly. A blow went straight to the heart of Gray, making the boy fell after vomiting blood .- "Gray!" - Shouted the dragon slayer concerned.

* * *

The pumpkin king stared at the boy with a sad look, before start talking.

\- "Gray is not able to fight more! The winner is...!" - He began to shout with some sadness, but had to stop when the ice wizard rose with some difficulty. Lyon frowned shamelessly.

\- "If you keep getting up, I'm going to kill you, and it's silly because your guild is already in the final." - Lyon said with sincerity, even a little surprised to see that the boy was barely standing, panting, feeling every painful breath .

\- "I... I said I wasn't going to lose against you, right?" - Gray asked with a slight smile. Lucy in the stands was really worried.

* * *

\- "Erza, we must stop this fight..." - The blonde whispered. Erza shook his head.

\- "We can not get into the Gray's decision ..." -

\- "But Lyon will kill him if he continues like this!" - Lucy screamed really worried. Erza gave him a sad look and realized as Natsu's arm was shaking, trying to avoid going to stop the ice wizards's fight.

* * *

\- "Why do you keep trying to fight me, Gray? You know that you can't win or change because you still stuck in the past." - Lyon said with a venomous tone in his voice.

\- "In truth... Who is left stuck in the past is you, not I, Lyon..." - The young ice mage whispered, trying not to fall for his injuries. - " _You still have not been able to overcome mom's death_..." - then Lyon's eyes filled with hatred, a hatred that Gray had only seen once in his life, and had hoped never to see them again.

\- " **Don't you dare say she is your mother**!" - He shouted angrily, going straight for the child. Gray smiled slightly, Lyon was going to kill him. He closed his eyes frightened when he realized that the coup failed, opened them and he was surprised. Blue Pegasus master, the master of his guild, Makarov, and even the master of Lyon's guild were down to stop the fight.- "Tsk, it is to be a cursed child gives the right to defend him always?" - he asked annoyed, as he pulled away.

"Kid, the fight was over. You shouldn't have left out by a personal issue..." - The Lamia scale master said.

* * *

On the Fairy Tail's stands, four mages sighed in relief. Natsu stared at Gray, with hopefully his injuries would not be as deep as they seem...

However, luck never had accompanied the child. Suddenly, he was really pale and started coughing and vomiting blood as a result of internal injuries.

\- "Gray-chan, are you okay!?" - Blue Pegasus master, Bob, asked, but Gray could not answer. He began to feel his vision blurred and the last thing he saw was as Natsu and his team rushed down to the battlefield. He felt really guilty.

- _'I'm Sorry, Natsu-kun ... I haven't been able to win... Maybe I really can't change...'_ \- The boy thought before fainted due to his internal injuries. Bob placed his ear against the child's chest and grabbed his wrist with his hand.

\- "Gra-Gray-chan's heart is stopping! Th-That boy has tried to kill him!" - Bob shouted, frightened by the boy's condition. Wendy was quickly go to his friend, trying to begin to heal his wounds.

\- "You... I don't say that you're a monster to do this to anyone... but... your own brother ..." - Makarov whispered hatefully, trying to contain almost useless way for not kill Lyon for wounded one of his children .- " _You tried to kill your own brother..._ " - Lyon just smiled.

\- "Do not say that garbage is my brother, Mr. Makarov." - Commented the ice mage with a mocking smile. Master's fists trembled with rage, and Erza noticed that detail.

\- "Master, calm down... Masters can't participate in this..." - whispered Erza, in an unsuccessful attempt to calm down, because even she wanted to break the ice mage's face. However, despite all calmed down, there was one who couldn't.

\- " **I CAN PARTICIPATE! IN THIS!** " - The fire dragon slayer yelled, before heading directly to Lyon with his fist on fire. He went straight to his face without thinking even for a moment.

However, his fist was easily frozen for Lyon, who did it with one hand, surprising everyone, including Makarov. Natsu pulled away for a moment, too stunned to do anything else.

\- "No wonder that Gray is so weak if the famous ' _Salamander'_ is so weak..." - Lyon said with a smile. That brought the anger back at full strength for the dragon slayer, willing to go to attack again tackles Lyon, when suddenly saw Gray, in his unconsciousness, vomiting blood and Wendy was sobbing. Then his rage was replaced by concern for the little wizard.

\- "N-No ... I am not able to heal him... _His wounds are too deep_..." - Wendy whispered, unable to stop crying. Natsu then forgot to Lyon, going to the black haired boy, taking him in his arms.

\- "Hold on, Gray!" - He cried, in a tone of deep concern in his voice.

\- "What the hell is doing the healing team!? This girl has already said she can't cure him!" - The Blue Pegasus master shouted, really angry. It was at that moment when it appeared the emergency team with a stretcher and was Natsu himself who was responsible for placing Gray in it.

\- "Fast! The boy can die if we do nothing in less than ten minutes!" - Shouted one of the healing team. Natsu stared at the pale boy really worried, and could not help remembering his entire battle.

* * *

 _\- "What the bastard want? What he want a battle with you? Are not you brothers?" - The dragon slayer asked an exalted way, looking at the child. Then he was surprised, because Gray smiled slightly, but with a sad face._

 _\- "I don't think he sees me as well..." - The ice mage whispered, before going into the ring._

* * *

 _\- "You're still just as cowardly as a kid... Right, Gray? "-_

 _\- "N-No..." - Gray humbly said.- "I'm trying to change... I want become stronger..." - He whispered, not looking directly at his older brother._

 _\- "Trying to change? To be stronger?" - Lyon questiones, a little surprise for that- "What do you mean by that?" -_

 _\- "I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me... I'm trying to be stronger and more independent ..."_

* * *

Natsu clenched his fists in anger, trying to hold back. Then he looked straight at the judge of the competition.

\- "...The final is next week, right?" - He asked in a whisper. The judge nodded with a nervous look. Natsu then went to Lyon .- "Lyon Bastia... I challenge you a fight between you and me!" - He shouted angrily. Then people started screaming, waiting for combat. Lyon smiled.

\- "Jum. If you want to have the same fate as Gray, for me is perfect."

\- "I'll beat you, Lyon Bastia... Not for this tournament, not for my guild, _if not for Gray_."

Then the judge smiled nervously.

\- "It's a fact, Kabo! The final match of the tournament will be between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale!

 **Natsu Dragneel Vs Lyon Bastia!"**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for following this story and your comments! I know it took me to climb this chapter, but I've had a tough week (with the greatest manga event in Spain) so I just hadn't time.**

 **I hope you liked it ^^ Yes, it is assumed that the other two guild to fight missing, but they aren't interested for this story XD.**

 **EternalFlame401 - I promise you that Gray will suffer, starting with the fact that he has been seriously injured by his own brother: '( We'll see how he releases his power after some chapters...**

 **PokeTail - When I read your comment I loved it because I thought it almost guessed the fight, only it's Natsu who does not want to stop the fight. I hope you liked it!**

 **Cristel - Well, Gray says that the magic of Lyon is prohibited, and Natsu really angry ... So I can say that you were right!**

 **AUehara - almost there to see the connection between Gray and Zereff ... ~**


	10. The day that I met you

\- "So Lyon used internal freezing when it's forbidden..." - Makarov murmured thoughtfully. Bob nodded.

-"Yes, at least that's what Hibiki-kun have guessed. We could cancel the combat and that Fairy Tail is recognized as the winner without having to fight." - Bob said something nervous. Makarov sighed.

\- "I doubt in my guild want to do that... Natsu wants revenge for Gray." - Bob looked something sad and worried.

\- "How is that kid? I heard the doctors did not give him much hope..." - Makarov looked at Bob, closing his eyes so worried.

\- "He hasn't yet recovered his consciousness..."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was under a waterfall training. He had two days there, trying to keep the flames under control. Since Hibiki had explained Lyon's power, Erza had been training him where rigorous training needed to fully control their flames and Lyon's attacks won't make effect on him.

 _Lyon... That bastard tried to kill his little brother..._

 _Gray..._

And then flames shot out.

\- "Don't disconcentrate Natsu!, stop thinking about Lyon!" - Erza shouted angrily. Natsu was surprised, honestly this woman always knew what he was thinking.

\- "I just don't like this kind of training, Erza! I Prefer fight!" -

\- "Bad luck, fool! And now continues!" - The redhead ordered, ignoring the pleas of his teammate. There was a little while until suddenly Lucy came running, panting. - "Lucy, is something wrong?" - Asked Erza surprised. Lucy had a bright smile on his face.

\- "Gray is awake!" - Lucy said, surprising Natsu and Erza.

\- "I was seriously concerned about him." - Erza smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. - "Come on, Natsu?" - She asked. Natsu shook his head.

\- "I think I'll stay here a little longer..."

* * *

 _\- "Oi, Gray! Don't cry more!"_

 _\- "Bu-But you are hurt for my fault, Lyon-nii..."_

 _\- "I'm your older brother, it's normal to look after you, especially when you have only four years!"_

 _\- "Ne, Lyon-nii... These people said the true? I didn't deserve to be alive... Should I be dead?"_

 _\- "Don't be stupid, of course you deserve to be alive, Gray! Don't ever say that again!"_

 _Gray let out sobs of relief._

 _\- "Thanks, Lyon-nii..."_

Lyon blinked tired. How far he had fallen asleep? He grunted in rough way before heading back to training. Salamander will be defeat like he do with his little brother.

* * *

\- "Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama is fine! Juvia was really worried!" - Juvia shouted amid a hug. Gray smiled slightly.

\- "I'm fine, Juvia. Don't worry.." - He whispered.

\- "Don't worry, Gray-sama! Natsu-san will win the battle against Lyon!" - Juvia said with some hope. Gray smiled slightly but didn't answer, because his thoughts were quite saddened.

- _'Natsu-kun didn't come to see me ... He trusted me to beat Lyon but I failed... He must be mad at me... '_

* * *

\- "Erza I've already shown to you that I can control my fire! This training isn't good to me!" - The fire dragon slayer commented indignant manner.

\- "Okay, you can control them now, but in a battle?" - Erza asked laughing animatedly. Natsu felt a vein swell.

\- "If you don't let me fight I can't prove training!" - Erza sighed slightly.

\- "Idiot, now going to start your real training. Sting, Rogue." - She call them, smiling. Suddenly the two dragons suddenly appeared.

\- "Yo, Natsu-san! We're going to help you train so you can defeat ice bastard!" - Sting smiled cheerfully.

\- "Even in a training we will go with everything." - Commented Rogue sincerely. Natsu smiled cheerfully.

\- "I really like this training!"

And with that, he began Natsu's fight against the twin dragon brothers.

* * *

The ice mage was in the hospital courtyard, looking somewhat saddened toward the white sky, and probably going to snow. Gray sighed, had asked permission nurses to go see Natsu's battle, but had stopped him, saying that his injuries were still serious and could have a relapse. He stopped thinking in his thoughts when he felt someone grab the sleeve of his kimono, she was just a girl.

\- "Ne, ne Onii-chan!, I saw you in your combat! can you make an ice flower?" - Asked curious smiling. Gray nodded before creating .- "It's very beautiful!" - She commented as she ran. Gray smiled slightly at that time. Ice magic could be very nice if the ice mage wanted to.

\- "You shouldn't use your magic if you want to recover soon." - Commented suddenly a voice behind him, when he made a blush occupied Gray's face.

\- "Na-Natsu-kun ... What are you doing here?" - He asked in a whisper.

\- "Uh Is it weird to come and say hello?" - He questioned annoyingly. Gray lowered his gaze.

\- "I thought you were mad at me... After all I couldn't beat Lyon ..." - whispered weakly, remembering his humiliating defeat.

\- "Well, he was not very legal, well, you're too good, you'd never go with all your strength against your family." - Argued Natsu, sitting next to the ice mage. Natsu sighed as he watched Gray's face looked completely discouraged. -"Are you going to come to see me?" - Gray shook his head.

\- "I can't leave the hospital ..."

\- "O-Oh But at least you'll encourage me, don't you?" - Gray nodded slightly and Natsu stared at him somewhat puzzled. Why Gray seemed so sad? - "Gray, why are you sad?" - He asked directly, surprising the child, who didn't answer .- "You want to talk to the bastard your brother so that you can fix things?" - He asked again, but again no answer came from Gray. Natsu would speak again, when suddenly he heard a sob of Gray, scaring the dragon slayer.

Natsu then watched as Gray was dropping tears in abundance, with a visible blush on his cheeks and looking directly at the dragon slayer, who had his heart caught in a fist when he saw the teen crying.

\- "Sorry, _Natsu_..." - he whispered still sobbing. Natsu was surprised because it was the first time that Gray called to him only ' _Natsu_ ' .- " _I couldn't win, I couldn't change_." - Then under an overprotective instincts, Natsu hugged Gray, placing his head on his chest. The dragon slayer heard Gray's sobbing and feeling his body trembled for help. Natsu didn't remember nothing more painful than feeling the tears of his companion fell into his shirt.

\- "Don't be silly, idiot. You were very brave to take a battle with Lyon. That guy is really strong, I'm not even sure I will can beat him..." - Natsu whispered, trying to comfort the child. Gray then separated from the dragon slayer to look directly into his face. His face was serious, but noticed his tears still on his cheeks, which Natsu seemed something cute.

\- "I believe you can win, Natsu." - He said seriously, convinced .- "Lyon and I haven't been able to move forward, but you... you whenever you have encountered a problem has continued straight ahead, don't looking back, fighting for what you want."- Then a gentle smile graced Gray's face.-" I think that's what makes you so strong, Natsu".- The dragon slayer smiled cheerfully listening to Gray, giving renewed strength to Natsu.

\- "I'm going to win and talk to that guy to make him forgive you!" - He commented, grabbing his arms. Gray nodded slightly, still keeping it that soft smile .- "By the way, I don't know if you noticed, but you called me ' _Natsu_ ', and I like to call me that, Gray." - Then a blush appeared on smaller's face, since he had not realized that.

\- "Th-then it's okay if I call you that... _Natsu_." - Natsu nodded animatedly, before standing up.

\- "You know, Gray? The day I met you just turned ten years." - Natsu commented cheerfully.- "I don't know if it was our destiny or something, but... It's the best birthday present that I had in all that time." - He then looked at Gray, placing his forehead against Gray, smiling softly.- "Definitely, _you are someone very special to me_ ".- The pink head whispered, before he left, leaving Gray totally stunned. Then suddenly, the same little girl appeared next to the ice mage.

\- "Onii-chan My flower was undone! Can you do it again?" - The girl asked. But she realized the teen was looking to the sky and his face was completely flushed. - "Onii-chan?"

* * *

Finally, the big moment arrived. Natsu and Lyon were facing each other. Natsu raised his fist.

\- "I'm going to put some sense into you, you bastard."

\- "Not if I kill you before, you piece of shit."

 **\- "Okay, Kabo! The final begins!"**

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews, Follows and favs!**

 **You'll have to wait a little longer to see Natsu kick Lyon's ass X_D.**

 **This was the chapter that most wanted to write! I love the cute relation with Natsu and Gray ^ - ^**

 **I hope you like it! We will soon enter the final part of the fic and finally we will know Gray and Lyon story! :D**

 **A greeting! :D**


	11. Natsu Vs Lyon!

The audience was waiting to battle. Some people was with Lyon and others with Natsu. Natsu smiled a bit before starting the battle, calling the attention of Lyon.

\- "What's so funny?" - He asked with a frown. Natsu smiled a little more.

\- "I will win." - He said convinced.- "And when I win you, you're going to apologize to Gray." -

\- "Piece of shit."

* * *

Erza, from the stands, was surprised.

\- "What's up, Erza?" - The guild master asked. Erza shook her head.

\- "It's nothing... It's only that yesterday didn't seem convinced of winning, but today is like if he has renewed energy." - She commented, still a little surprised. Makarov smiled brightly.

\- "That means he went to see Gray yesterday." - Erza was surprised that claim.

\- "Uh? How do you know?" -

\- "Call it ' _father's instinct_ '."

* * *

The battle had started strongly. Punching, kicking, ice and fire were everywhere. People were screaming nonstop, encouraging the two fighters. It was a sight. So Natsu decided to go stronger.

\- "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" - He shouted, before launching his fist into flames. Lyon smiled before freezing it with his hand without any problems. However, this time Natsu wasn't surprised, he grinned, something that alarmed Lyon. Before he can do anything, the ice was melted and he had gotten give a punch to Lyon, surprising him.

* * *

\- "The last time he couldn't do anything against Lyon's ice... What kind of training have you done with him, Erza!?" - Makarov asked exalted. Erza smiled.

\- " Regulator flames. Natsu has always been at full strength regardless of the enemy he faced. It's for that that he always destroyed everything." - She began to explain with proud .- "But I helped him to control the level of intensity of his flames. Thus the flames could be used depending on Lyon's ice. "- Makarov was surprised but then smiled.

\- "That's why he hasn't had problems in reducing Lyon's ice." - Erza nodded.

\- "Note that in his fight against Sting and Rogue he _only_ used 70% of his capacity."

* * *

Lyon felt helpless. Natsu was able to thaw his ice at any time and that bothered him. Maybe it was time to use his two hands to fight, as did the rubbish of his younger brother.

... Or maybe it was time to show his other power.

\- "Time to win you!" - Natsu shouted.- "Fire Dragon's Roar!" - He yelled, before starting to create a huge fire. Lyon smiled before putting in the same way as the dragon slayer.

\- "Ice Dragon's Roar!" - He shouted too, before freezing the roar of the Dragon Slayer, who was too surprised.

\- "You..." - he muttered. Lyon smiled.

\- "Yes. I'm an _ice dragon slayer_." - Lyon muttered, just before going straight for the other guy, running .- "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist." - He muttered, before hitting right in the heart of the fire dragon slayer. A thin layer of ice formed on Natsu's chest, who vomited blood and then fell onto the ground. It was an internal freeze mixed with the power of the dragon slayer, a lethal blow. Lyon smiled.- "You have done well, small garbage. It was a long time that someone force me to use this power..." - Lyon congratulated him with an arrogant smile. He was about to leave to proclaim champion when suddenly Natsu grabbed his leg and with the other hand hit the ground, rising a little shaky, making Lyon leave away.

\- "If you're an ice dragon slayer..." - Natsu began, while preparing his flames .- "... _I am a fire dragon slayer: Salamander_!"

Lyon groaned audibly. This battle would be too long.

* * *

Gray saw the fight with a little frightened with the lacrima. The nurses had been kind enough to let him see the fight through a lacrima, but didn't know if he would be able to continue seeing the battle, because he doesn't want to see Natsu defeated by his brother.

The ice mage didn't even know that his brother was an ice dragon slayer, and wondered how he would have gotten that power. A hand on his shoulder slightly caught his attention.

\- "Gray-sama, are you alright?" - The water mage asked with a face of concern .- "You're very pale, Juvia also believe that Gray-sama has a fever." - She said touching his forehead and neck, which could confirm that the teenager was burning.

\- "I'm fine, Juvia..." - He whispered with little energy, realizing at the time how tired he was.

He lived in a village surrounded by snow since birth, he never had even a cold, but apparently the infection of his wounds had caused this.

He stared combat, Natsu was lying on the floor and seemed he wasn't going to raise, Lyon had won, and that discouraged him more.

As for the water mage, even more worried when she saw that the boy had begun to tremble as he gasped a little.

\- "Juvia will call a nurse to check Gray-sama!" - Juvia said a little worried. The boy wanted refuse but before he could say anything Juvia left, closing the door. He felt his body tremble again due to cold and he throw the blanket over him.

Then he watched as suddenly in battle Natsu hit the ground hard with his fist and stood up trembling but he did. Gray smiled half relieved that his friend was fine. Then the door opened and Gray turned with a smile to Juvia.

\- "Juvia! Natsu is fine!" - He said with a remarkable enthusiasm in his voice. However, he was surprised when he saw a hooded man entered carrying an unconscious Juvia. -" _Who... Are you..._?" - He asked scared.

\- "You don't have to know... you have to know that you're coming with me or that girl dies, _the cursed child, Gray Fullbuster."_

* * *

 **Thanks for the favs, Follows and reviews!**

 **This story is nearing its end part finally!**

 **On the Gray's battle, yes, it's entirely based / copied Hinata Vs Neji, my reason is that I can't write battles and less in English, so I did a little copy and paste... Although I can ensure that everything else lack is new and expectant! (?)**

 **Let's see how the battle ends between Dragons slayers and who is the man who goes after Gray! :3**

 **A greeting! :)**


	12. Final!

The fight continued. It looked like never going to win nobody. The fire melted, the ice froze the flames and the battlefield was a battle of forces and emotions.

\- "You are heavy, why don't you leave me win? So much concerned your master about be the Fiore's first guild? "- The ice angry wizard asked. Natsu, who gasped, giggled at his comment.

\- "Honestly, I'd love Fairy Tail were the first, but what I want most is that you have an apologize with Gray". - He said with a big smile as if he were challenging. Lyon smiled.

\- "That's not gonna happen. He made many unforgivable things, but you can't understand. "- Lamia Scale's mage commented convinced. Natsu groaned angry at his words.

\- "And you ... Have you ever stopped to try to understand Gray? How does he feel? Or you just think in yourself? "- He asked with a frown. - "If you're so, you're a shit big brother." - Lyon grunted angry at that comment.

\- "Gray and I aren't blood brothers, so I don't care about him." - Lyon discussed convinced. Natsu half smiled.

\- "So? So why you are looking an excuse to mistreat Gray? What is it that makes you hate him enough to want to kill him and everyone close to him? "- He asked. Lyon watched him increasingly angry and threw again banging one after another. Until finally hit the ice and fire, being to just one victory fist.

\- "He killed my mother!" - Lyon shouted, but Natsu was not surprised or at least didn't seem surprised.

\- "Did you think he really wanted to kill her!? Gray is the person with the purest heart I've ever known!"- He shouted trying to convince him. Lyon looked thoughtful, and his mind went back to ten years ago without realizing...

* * *

 _\- "Gray! Gray, wake up! "-_

 ** _\- "Do you really want to save this boy? The guy who killed your mother?"-_**

 _\- "Wh-Who are you...?"_

 ** _\- "I'm someone who has suffered the loss of someone important because of him. This insect doesn't deserve to be saved."-_**

 _\- "Don't call him that! He's my little brother! "_

 ** _\- "It's just the guy who kills your mother. You think about it, if you had never known him... this never happened. All these deaths including the important people... could have been avoided if Gray hadn't existed. If the cursed child hadn't existed. "_**

 _\- "Gray ... N-Not ..."_

 ** _\- "Trust me, Lyon. The best thing that you can do is hate him. You hate the guy who rapture everything important to you. In return, I... I'll give you the power to make you stronger than him... Even a monster like him can be defeated. "_**

* * *

So the guy lost in his thoughts didn't see as Natsu, the real dragon slayer undid his ice and hit him hard in the face and stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Lyon didn't rise, but although he could, he hadn't intention of doing so.

This fight... For many reasons... It had won for the guy with pink hair. He was surprised when Natsu suddenly approached him with a straight face.

\- "Why did you let me win? I don't want to win in this way. "- The fire dragon slayer said almost pouting, something that Lyon seemed stupidly funny.

\- "I think I can get to understand why Gray admires you so much." - He commented with a slight smile. Natsu smiled.

\- "Does that mean you're going to ask for an apology with him?" - He asked with an almost excited and Lyon nodded slowly.

\- "What other choice do I have? I remembered something important in our fight ..."- He explained. Natsu nodded, as he held his hand to get up.

Suddenly, Natsu heard the presenter.

\- "The winner of this tournament is... **Fairy Tail!"** \- He shouted, and all the supporters went crazy. Lyon smiled slightly.

\- "You should be happy, you have led your team to victory." - He congratulated giving it a nudge. Natsu puffed his cheeks discontent.

\- "When you've apologized to Gray, I want a rematch!" - The pink hair commented convinced and Lyon chuckled.

\- "Okay, I promise. Although I must warn you that Gray surely encourage me and not you. "- Lyon quipped wanting to make him angry, something easily achieved. -'This boy and Gray ... They haven't a simple friendship ... '- he thought with a slight smile.

* * *

Everything was fine, both teams congratulated the two fighters and Lyon apologized to all the Fairy Tail guild, which accepted without any problem Makarov, knowing it would be Gray himself who would be angry with them if they didn't accept his apology.

Then Natsu and Lyon went to the hospital wherewas Gray, when suddenly Lucy ran to Natsu and Lyon, she was frightened.

\- "Lucy? And that face? You should be happy, I won the battle! "- He said without understanding Lucy's expression. Lucy panted and looked nervously at Natsu.

\- "Natsu... Gray and Juvia are not in hospital, **_someone has taken Gray!"_**

* * *

Gray woke up totally disoriented, opening his eyes heavily. Suddenly, he realized that his arms and legs were shackled and he was trapped in a kind of glass cage. Strange men approached him smiling at seeing him awake.

\- "Well, well... Look who's awake... Gray Fullbuster, the cursed child... It's time... That you show us your true power."

 _And Gray felt he was back to 10 years ago._

* * *

 **I finally came back!**

 **The truth is that between the school and the lack of inspiration, nothing accompanied :'D**

 **We entered the final part of this fic, see Gray's past and then ... PAM! The final.**

 **By the way, say that Lyon was 'possessed' as Jellal in the series, but when he remembers what happened his hatred for Gray decreases and that makes its magic also decreases.**

 **What? Who did that? Well, maybe that's for another fanfic x_D**

 **A review always will help me to update more fast! :'D**


End file.
